trip to Green Day concert
by 1017kristen377
Summary: Ike and Link go see a Green Day concert on the 11th of Augest. this is the story of the car trip. please enjoy :D based on a true story. heh.


**A/N: well, today(8-11-10) I went to go see Green Day live in concert. A.F.I was there also. It was amazing. :O btw, this is my very first concert (sides those stupid chorus concerts at skool those don't count.) now I don't really like green day, but today changed that. I do like them-as a fan…not a big fan. I don't know all the songs nor do I really want to but…that was rly fun. My legs are killing me and I cant really talk. I shouted rly loudly and stoof. Heh. It was rly hot. If you seen green day today then plz review or pm me. This is my experience on the way to the concert and part of it. I couldn't copy down what happened when green day was there. I had to stand and the light disappeared. **

**Anyway sorry for this long note but…yeah. Actually my parents drove me there with my sister who LOVES Billy Joe so yeah there was actually 4 people but in this story there's 2. Link is mostly my sister and I'm mostly Ike. But we change. (if u don't get that I'm sorry.)**

**By the way…Again. This may seem long but actually it's not really. So plz enjoy and review. :D**

**! THIS IS NOT A SONGFIC and the songs and characters and bands do NOT belong to me.**

Today was a big day for Ike and Link. Today, august 11, 2010 they are going to Virginia something to see A.F.I then Green Day. On the way they stop by WAWA and get sodas and gum. Link got a mountain dew and Ike got a coke. Not Pepsi. Coke. Ike's the one who's driving and Link puts in a CD.

"What's that?" Ike asks as they pull out of the parking lot place.

"Bullet for my valentine." Link says as "Fever" begins playing and he starts head banging to it. He stops to fix his hat and his hair is all messed up. They listen to the music:

"_Come here you naughty girl you're such a tease_

_You look so beautiful down on your knees_

_Keep on those high heel shoes rip off all your clothes_

_You smell so fucking good it makes me lose control!"_

"You know how sexual this song is right?" Ike asked.

"…no…"

Ike laughed. The song ended and Link began mouthing the words to "the last Fight."

"_I don't wanna stand beside you_

_I'm gonna try and feel the pain you're going through_

_Till the death you've seen is through._

_Cold sweats, hallucinations_

_I wanna speed to stop_

_The hell I'm going through_

_The addiction's taking you._

_Can you see me through bloodshot eyes (through bloodshot eyes)_

_Should I fight for what is right or let it die?_

_Now I'm choking on force fed lies_

_Do I fight or let it die?_

_[Chorus:]_

_I will fight, one more fight_

_Don't break down in front of me._

_I will fight, will you fight?_

_I am not the enemy._

_I will try one last time_

_Are you listening to me?_

_I will fight, the last fight_

_I am not your enemy._

_Everyone is sick of caring_

_No silver lining on the cloud that covers you_

_Let it pour and soak you through_

_No hope, just desperation_

_So sit and wait for death_

_And pray it takes you soon._

_The addiction's taking you._

_Can you see me through bloodshot eyes (through bloodshot eyes)_

_Should I fight for what is right or let it die?_

_Now I'm choking on force fed lies_

_Do I fight or let it die?_

_[Chorus:]_

_I will fight, one more fight_

_Don't break down in front of me._

_I will fight, will you fight?_

_I am not the enemy._

_I will try one last time_

_Are you listening to me?_

_I will fight, the last fight_

_I am not your enemy._

_[Guitar solo]_

Link pretends to play the guitar.

_Can you see me through bloodshot eyes (through bloodshot eyes)_

_Should I fight another night or let it die?_

_Now I'm choking on every lie._

_Now I'm choking on every lie._

_Do I fight or let it die?_

_[Chorus:]_

_I will fight, one more fight_

_Don't break down in front of me._

_I will fight, will you fight?_

_I am not the enemy._

_I will try one last time_

_Are you listening to me?_

_I will fight, the last fight_

_I am not your enemy._

_I am not your, not your enemy!_

_I am not your enemy.__  
_

Ike played the toll and now the are in the tunnel. Link starts freaks out: "WERE GUNNA DIE!" he screamed as he curled up in a ball in the passenger seat and hid his face. They saw the light at the end. "GO TO THE LIGHT IKE!" Ike did, but not because Link old him to. Link relaxed when they were out. "That was scary Ike." Link sad, putting his feet back on the floor.

"Heh, yeah." Ike said. "sooo, what if you meet Billy Joe? What if you bump into him?" he chuckled.

"I'll cling onto him!"

"Will you smell him?"

Link smiled evilly and grabbed the air, pretended it was Billy Joe and pressed his face against it and sniffed. They laugh as they approach traffic. "this is where the fun begins." Ike says as they go slowly. Link laughs. Then burps. Then laughs harder. Ike even laughed.

"Next on the CD is pretty on the outside and, my favorite, your betrayal." Link said as he put the window down. He takes a picture of the scenery and someone in front of him is smoking. The ashes get all over Link's face and he coughs.

Ike laughs.

"YES!" your betrayal plays and Link starts to headband and punch his thighs to the beat of the drums. Ike looks at him weirdly and Link starts to mouth the words and turns it up as loud as it can get. They began to drive fast now. Ike beats his hands on the wheel to the beat like Link.

"Err, I think I'm gunna throw up." Link said, laughing. The song ends and link puts in Green day kerplunk.

"Scary." Ike said as he looked out the window and saw a big truck diver texting with both hands on the phone.

"It's funny to watch people driving." Link said looking out the window next to him and watches a women driving in a tan-like car.

"Heh."

They both look out the same window after awhile of driving and see a whole bunch of birds I one area. They both laugh and Link takes random pictures of outside, Ike, and people in cars. He takes one of himself and it looks funny so Link begins laughing really hard again.

Ike looks at him and smiles.

"OH! I love this song!" Link says as "Christie road" plays. He mouths the words. He looks at a person below (cuz Ike's truck is a black S.U.V) and the person look back, making link scared. "I think he's out to get me." He says softly as he peeks another look at the man.

A couple minuets of music playing on the CD pass as neither of them talk. Then "Domesticated Love Slave" plays. A few seconds of the song plays:

"What the crap is this?" Ike asks, glancing at the laughing Hylian sitting next to him.

"Trecool." Link says smiling and singing along to it. "I love him. But not that kind of way." (A/N: my favorite player out of the band is Trecool. Me likes him. Heh.)

They both look out the window in front of them and see a castle like building in the distance. "It's Hyrule Castle!" Link shouts and points to it.

"No…It's the castle ball place from Cinderella." Ike says acting serious, then breaking out in laughter. Link joins him.

"Hah, Heh, hah….what's Cinderella?" Link asks then looked at the clock, "oh cheese balls its 4!" it really read 3:49.

"Well, what time's it start?" Ike asked as they turned a corner.

"Eek! 7."

They didn't talk for awhile and listened to the CD. Link looked out the window. "Hey, you hungry?" Ike asked.

"Not yet, you?"

"Nope."

…"I gotta pee."

"Too bad."

It was silent again (cept the cD) and Link continued to stare out the window. They got stuck in traffic once again and Ike sighed.

"I wish it was like Bruce almighty and all the traffic could just go away." Link said acting like he was a god and moved the traffic away with his hands. Track 12 played. "I love this song!" he said as he began singing along to the words. "It'll get stuck I your head." He smiled evilly to Ike and Ike got scared.

"Eeew it smells in here." Ike said. His window's down.

"Ugh, not again. "Link sighed. They both broke out in laughter at that. Link screamed out side and someone had their window down. He was on the phone. "Sorry for disrupting your phone call mister1" Link yelled to him. The man looked at him and drove off. Traffic was going now.

Behind them Link saw a big car. "That's big car." He said. "What are you hiding in there?" ike laughed. They're at a rd light now and on Ike's side of the window some guy's wearing a pink shirt. Link took a picture of it. He looked out his window and saw a small guy in a small car. "aww! He's so cute!"

Ike began driving really fast. "AHH! WERE GUNNA DIE!" Link screamed, putting his hands up." Ike…"

"Yeah?"

"…my butt hurts."

Ike laughed. "I have that song in my head." The song ended awhile ago."

"Heh…my generation?"

"Yeah."

"…talking bout' my generation." They both sang.

It was silence again as the CD ended. A few minuets of silence passed by. "I smell KFC!" Link screamed out the window.

"KFC isn't for another 3 or 4 miles Link."

"soo… I gots a good nose." Link said then looked back out the window. "weaner." He said randomly. They both cracked up.

Silence.

"I still gotta pee."

They continued driving and Link took funny pictures of random people. He showed them to Ike and Ike nearly peed from laughing so hard. It was a red light. Then green and they drove. Red light again then green. Ike drove and turn the wrong way. "crap." He made a u-turn and turned left on Tysons corner center.

"Ike…are we lost?"

"No…yeah."

Link pouted.

"I REALLY HAVE TO PEE REALLY BADLY!" Ike yelled

"He-he."

Ike stopped t a gas station and Link and him went inside it to go pee. They get out of the bathroom. "I have idea where KFC is." Ike said.

"Maybe we should ask this person." Link said standing in font of the clerk dude.

"Nope don't know."

They sighed and went back to the car.

"You hungry Link?"

"Yeah… ooh girl I'm hungry and I have to pee. Someone please feed me and escort me to the nearest potty. ( my sister sang that and made it up.)

"That guy is funny-oh wait…that's a woman." Ike said then laughed. Link did as well. Ike drove through random water

"WERE GUNNA DIE!"

They were now out of the water and turned right. "wanna play a game?" Link asked Ike."

"Sure."

"If I say flee what comes to your mind?"

"Need fur duh.

"Leg."

"Toe."

"Shoe."

"Blue."

"Nose."

"Booger."

"Bird."

"Crap."

"Rug."

"Fur."

"Gorilla."

"Banana."

"Me."

"You."

"Stupidity."

"Purple."

"Hairy arms."

"I like eggs."

"Soup."

"Chicken."

They switch.

"turtle." Says Ike.

"Dove."

"Courtyard."

"Corn."

"Barrel."

"Bear."

"Tree."

"Broccoli."

"Mattress."

"Warehouse."

"Tower."

"Towel."

"Car."

"Can."

"Flag."

"Flash."

"Arch."

"Art."

"Super."

"Soup."

"Friends."

"People."

"McDonalds."

"buda-buda-buh- buh- ba- I'm lovin' it."

"wheat."

"shaft."

"Roses."

"Bee's."

"Church."

"Singing."

"Peanut butter."

"Crackers."

"Ladybug."

"Black."

"Suction cup."

"Halloween."

"Cement."

"Hand."

"Maple."

"Leaf."

"Sky."

"Oo!"… "OMG A FRED BUG!" Link screamed and pointed to the bug on the window. It flew away. Link pouted. "I like Fred bugs." A couple minuets passed by. "Are we in Virginia?"

"Yes."

They reach KFC and start to park but someone else took the place they were going to park so ike parked somewhere else. He was under a tree with these weird bug/bird things that made a really annoying sound. Link stepped out of the car before Ike. "My butt feels 10 times better now. "He smiled and stretched. "…sexy better." they walk in and Link runs to the bathroom only to find out the men's was occupied.

"AWW! Come one!"

"Link, why don't you just use the women's?" Ike asked, holding back his laugh.

Link pits but walks in the women's bathroom instead. As soon as he id the man in the men's bathroom walked out. Ike laughed hard.

Ike orders the room as Link comes out. He walks over to a table in the way back left next to a window. He took a seat in one of the chairs. Ike brought over their food and they ate.

!

"Whew I'm stuffed like a turkey on thanksgiving."

"That wasn't random Link."

They throw their trash away and walk to the car. Ike unlocks it and Link goes in. Ike stands still for a moment before getting into the car and turning it on.

"It's 5:30!" Link nearly screams as he points to the clock.

"Let's go! Were off to see the wizard!" Ike yells as they drive off Link looks out the window and see's someone who looks a lot like Leonardo Decaprio (SP?).

"Why hello there."

Ike punched him in the arm really hard and Link laughs.

"Ike…"

"Yeah Link?"

"I gotta pee."

"…"

Link peered out the window again and saw someone walking. "OMG it's a cowboy! Wait…that's not a real cowboy. POSER. POSER COWBOY!" Link screamed at him through the window. Ike laughed. Link reached down his shirt and found crumbs, he punched Ike. While eating at K.F.C Ike stuffed fries down Link's shirt. They kept driving in silence and it bothered Link so he put in a CD. A.F.I.

"NO A.F.I!" Ike yelled covering his ears with his hands. Ike doesn't like A.F.I. Link got sad but took it out anyway. He put in another Green Day CD.

"How long Ike?" Link asked.

"Bout' 30 mints." He said as they turned a sharp corner and Link nearly threw up.

The CD stopped working for a second and Ike hit it really hard and it began working again. They continued to drive as Link stared out the window. He randomly pulled out the gum he bought at WAWA and shoved it up Ik'es mouth and put some in his.

"OMG if I see Billy Joe I got to take a picture!" Link said squealing in his chair.

"No cameras allowed remember?"

"Yeah, but I mean outside."

"Hee-haw." Ike turns the volume up to full blast to the song "long View". He head bangs and hits his head on the wheel while doing so. Link cracks up ad starts coughing from laughing so hard. A couple minuets passed of Ike hitting his hands on the wheel to the beat and Link taking funny pictures of him. He showed one to Ike and they nearly get into a car accident.

Basket case begins to play and Link sings along to it:

(Lyrics were suppose to go here but…I'm to lazy so look it up people.)

Ike does the air drums while Link does the air guitar. "She" starts to play and Ike screams. He loves "She". Ike began mouthing the words and Link held his stomach and nearly peee'd himself from laughter cuz he has to pee really badly again. He's video-tapping it. Heh. And Ike doesn't know. They finally arrive at the concert place and park.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here." Link said looking around at all the cars.

"Heh."

They walked around til' they found the ticket place and got their tickets. After they showed them to the guard dude they began walking up the stairs. The long, LONG set of stairs. Link stepped two at a time and Ike laughed at him but did the same. They made it up and ran down the grassy hill and found their seats. They were sitting up in the front but not in the mosh pit place.

"I'm going to see Billy Joe in person!" Link screamed and clapped his hands.

A few minuets later a guitar strummed and a bunch of people cheered. Drums began playing as well as the guitar and more people cheered. The lights came on and everybody started to cheer. A.F.I is starting. They play their sons and when "Miss Murder" plays Ike cant help but dance and sing along to it with Link.

After the intermission Billy Joe, Trecool and the Mike dude all came out on stage. They began playing a song and the concert started.

(3 hours later)

"Wow, that was the best concert I ever went to!" Link said as he wobbled back and fourth while walking in the parking lot. They made it back to Ik'es truck.

"Yeah Link, you tired?" Ike said as he started the truck.

"What? No way!" Link said as he leaned his head against Ik'es shoulder. Link fell asleep.

Ike looked at the sleeping Hylian, "I just had the time of my life…with you." He said as they began driving off and down the highway. He rested his head on Links and continued driving back home, to the mansion.

THE END…FOR NOW…HE-HE-HEE.

**A/N: well what did you think? Yeah I cut it short near the end but this took me like what? 4,5,6 days to type up? I just counted and the concert was 7 days ago so yeas like 6 days. :P some shonen ai themes in this but, yeah oh and I snuck in a song near the end. Heh ike that's not funny. Please review like I said before. :D HEY SCHOOLS STARTING SOON SO BE PREPARED FOR A NEW FIC THROIGHTOUT THE WHOLE SCHOOL YEAR! A NEW CHAPTER EVERY DAY! (or maybe every week. I'll try every day. Heh.)**


End file.
